So We Meet Again
by Servamp of Mischief
Summary: When I became a vampire I didn't know which path to take or who to follow, sometimes I believed that I should of died that day so I wouldn't have to go through all the pain and heartache. But I lived on because I had to find someone that was lost, someone who was waiting for me to find him. My name is Miyumi Maotsuki and this is my story. KuroXSubclassOC
1. Prologue

I really don't know how to start this, but I should do it now while I have the chance. Well… I should start by introducing myself.

I'm Maotsuki Miyumi: permanently 18 years old… it's strange I know, but you see I'm a vampire, have been one for over a year now. I adapted quite well to my new life. Well I should get to describing my appearance. I have long waist length raven black hair (has a blue shine to it in the light), and light red eyes that used to be blue.

when I became a vampire I didn't know which path to take or who to follow, sometimes I believed that I should of died that day so I wouldn't have to go through all the pain and heartache. But I lived on because I had to find someone that was lost, someone who was waiting for me to find him.

I found him and that's what made me see the path I had to take.

In order to tell you, I'll have to start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Kuro

Slap

"Your fired!"

"Again…"

After the indecent interaction with another lecherous costumer at the diners the furious, used to be, waitress stomped home in the dead of night. Her brown ankle boots clicked loudly with every step, she was wearing a button up demean shirt and blue jeans. Her loose hair was raven black, but every time the street lights hit the strands, they shined blue and her eyes were bright blue, burning with the fire of fury.

"Can't believe I was fired for the third time this month! That pervert had it coming!" the girl muttered angrily, swinging around the jacket in her arms, "if I wanted to be molested, I would of joined a strip club!"

She walked absent mindedly, unaware that she's silently being followed, as her thoughts wonder. She eventually cooled down and started to think about the dream she had last night, only recalling bits and pieces of it and everything was extremely blurry but she can remember the events. The whole day her focus was on piecing together the dream she had and why she had it.

 **Dream Flashback**

 _There was a boy who looked about twelve years old huddled by a tree, his head hanged low and his eyes were void of emotion. That was his defense against the cruel words that were thrown at him by a group of boys who always picked on him. He just wanted to detach himself from reality. Just sit there and try to not listen to them._

 _"You cheated on that test, admit it!" one of the boys yelled and of course there was no answer, not that they cared._

 _"Yeah how is it possible that you never showed up in any of the classes yet you get perfect score on everything!"_

 _"Either you're a cheat or your a monster!" The boy flinched at that statement. The leader of the group noticed and decided to step it up a notch._

 _He tossed his book sack to the ground and rummaged through it, he had an evil smirk on his face. The boy looked at him cautiously, but made no move to leave. "I heard that you got your name because of your hair color, am I right?" he looked into the boys slightly quivering eyes, his smirk grew larger. The leader hummed when he found what he was looking for, making the boy even more uneasy. "I wonder what your name would be if we dyed it black," he chuckled as he pulled out black ink bottle from his sack._

 _The other boys agreed and started to block off any means of escape, not that he would try or anything. The boy just closed his eyes in defeat and waited for it to all be over._

 _"Hey! Assholes get away from him!" a loud female voice screamed angrily._

 _"Yeah and what… Holy, are you insane!" the leader started off cocky but ended with a scream of terror. He yelled at his group to retreat and dropped the ink bottle in the process._

 _The boy opened his eyes to see his savior and sweatdropped at seeing why the bullies ran away in the first place. In front of him was a girl the same age as him, her long black hair was tied in pigtails and her fierce blue eyes burned with a defiant fire, she was wearing a kimono and in her hands was a… Katana?!_

 _"You are insane…" he stated monotonously._

 _The girl pouted and went over to sit by the boy. "Is that anyway to thank your protector" she reached over and pulled his cheek painfully. "I was worried you know?!"_

 **Real world**

"I hadn't had a dream like that since… Aka left…" her head hung low at the last part. An image of a red eyed black cat flashed on her mind, making her heart clench. "…Aka… where are you?… I miss you," she muttered.

The girl stood there, in the dark alley, thinking of all the times she had with the little black cat she rescued from a really bad place. Those were the happiest moments of her life, she felt something with Aka, a connection that she never felt before with any person or animal. More than anything she wants to see Aka again.

She was so distracted that it gave her follower a chance to sneak up behind her. Suddenly the black haired girl felt a hand cover her mouth, out of surprise she dropped her jacket and was about to defend herself against the stranger, but the feel of a cold, sharp blade against her throat stopped her from doing so. The stranger leaned to her ear and with a rough voice he whispered.

"Don't scream or… you know what will happen"

He chuckled and gave the knife more pressure, making her wince. Her mind filled with panic, she felt a shallow cut form on her neck, deep enough to draw blood. Hesitantly she nodded and didn't move when he uncovered her mouth. The girl breathed to calm herself and think of a way to get out of this mess.

"If you want money, you can have it," she said lowly.

The man laughed like he just heard the funniest joke, her blue eyes widened when he pressed the blade harder. "What I want is more valuable than money my dear, but it's currently out of my reach because of something you did" his voice was etched with malice and hatred. She yelped as the pressure became unbearable and the trickle of blood flowed more freely. "soon I'll get it back"..

It happened all too quickly that the girl didn't notice that she fell on the ground with a large, deep cut running along her neck. Her eyes were starting to dull as her blurry gaze met a man wearing a white suit, holding a knife that glinted with her blood. What really caught her fading attention is that terrifying look of calculated insanity in then. He walked away, but not before telling her something that she could not comprehend. Probably an insult towards his victim.

The moment that the man disappeared in the darkness, her mind finally registered the pain in her neck, she tried to scream, but no voice came out, only blood spewed from her mouth. The girl's shaking hands feebly tried to stop the bleeding, it was painful to touch, but she forced her will power to not remove them.

"Someone help… me…" she begged for someone to save her, even if the chances for survival are little to none. She wanted to live!

 **Mahiru and Kuro**

Mahiru was walking home after another failure at summoning his lead and his lazy Servamp was no help at all the past week. He gave a glance at the sleeping black cat on his shoulder with frustration. He wanted to stop Tsubaki, but how can he do that when the vampire doesn't even look up from his video games most of the time.

" _I don't get! Why doesn't Kuro want to fight? Tsubaki wants war and to kill all his siblings, doesn't he care for his own life?_ " The Eve thought. " _How am I supposed to get stronger if Kuro tries to avoid any and all work?"_

Unbeknownst to him, Kuro knew the boy's eyes were on him. The Servamp knew that his new Eve was frustrated with him, but he couldn't help it, his lack of motivation was because Mahiru doesn't know what he wants yet. This past week was exhausting with Mahiru dragging the Servamp from school to Misono's house and back home. He curses his fate of having another Eve, fighting another war, and being in another situation he can't control. But he isn't too mad about, after all it was his own damn fault for getting the boy dragged into this.

 _"At least Mahiru is easier to deal with than most of my other Eves"_ he thought to himself and smirked inwardly before opening his eyes to meet Mahiru's with a bored expression. "You do know that glaring at your cute wonderful pet won't get you any closer to getting your lead to work?..."

With well hidden amusement, Kuro watched as his Eve grew a profound tic mark, his brow twitched in predictable annoyance. "Please! Your not that cute! If you weren't so lazy I wouldn't have this problem right now!" he yelled, attracting attention from the few bystanders nearby.

The cat noticed the strange looks they were receiving and their off-handed comments. Too much attention would be troublesome. He was about to quietly warn Mahiru of the bystanders when a sudden sent of blood made his stomach churn and he not too gracefully landed on the pavement.

"Kuro?..." Mahiru asked, surprised by the cats lost of balance.

Instead of answering, Kuro started wide eyed behind the Eve. And ran off somewhere, Mahiru followed close behind shouting at him for an explanation.

The Servamp of Sloth's mind was in a haze, his paws leading him somewhere, no to someone, someone he hoped to never see again. At least not this way. He rounded the corner to an alleyway and stopped suddenly feeling cold, he heard Mahiru gasp behind him, but disregarded it.

There was so much blood that it made Kuro feel sick.

* * *

Everything was starting to feel numb, her hands long ago stopped putting pressure on her bleeding throat, all she could see were blotchy images. She can still feel her life's blood seeping out of her and forming a pool.

Death's grip was tightening around her

 _"I'm going to die now aren't I,"_ she thought faintly. Before her eyes closed she got a blurry glimpse of a small black figure closing in, instantly she recognized the crimson red eyes. Eyes that were full of sadness and worry. _"Aka… I wish I could spend more time… with you"_

At the sound of a jingling cat bell, a small smile crept her lips. _"I hope… someone is taking care of you… and that… you wouldn't be… hurt… again"_

The girl fell into oblivion.

* * *

Seeing her close her eyes for possibly the last time, Kuro hurriedly turned into his human form and gently lifted her bloody upper body to his lap. Red orbs full of uncertainty of what to do next, he could feel that Mahiru is uncertain as well.

 _"I… don't want to lose her…"_ Kuro felt an unwanted image flash on his mind of a dying girl flash in his mind. _"but… It would be selfish if I…"_ his hands tightened around her.

"Kuro we have to help her!" Mahiru's voice pulled him out of his plagued thoughts, he averted his eyes to his Eve. The look in those brown orbs almost made Kuro fear what he would say next. "Can't you save her, by turning her into your subclass?"

The bluenette's bangs covered his eyes so that his Eve wouldn't see his eyes widen in fear. He gritted his teeth slightly, trying to calm himself.

"How can you be sure that she wants to live?..." his voice was cold and void of emotion.

Mahiru was taken aback by the emotionless question, but it only served to make his temper rise. "What are you talking about?! Of course she would want to live! Doesn't everyone! If we can save her then the simplest things to do is to do it!" he yelled.

 _"Making her my subclass… you don't know anything… what this hell is like…"_ the Servamp thought bitterly as he looked at the girl whose life is seconds away from ending, _"I wish I don't have to do this… I have no choice…"_

"A Servamp has to follow their Master's orders… no matter how bothersome… if this is what you wish… then so be it…" his voice was low as one of his coat tails surged with power and slashed at the Servamp's wrist. Mahiru cringed, not only from the sight if Kuro's blood, but the indifference in his voice as well.

"Kuro what are you…" he asked, confused for why Kuro did that.

"This is how Servamps make subclasses…"

Kuro's voice was so cold and void of life that Mahiru was starting to feel guilty for forcing him to do this. He didn't even know how but he can feel it through their weak bond that somehow he's forcing Kuro to do this. He searched his partner's eyes for any sign of anger or pain from cutting his own wrist. The messy blue bangs that shielded the Servamp's blood red orbs and heart from the world. Knowing that the Servamp is not in the mood for explanations now, the young Eve decided to just stay quiet and watch the process.

Red eyes were trained on her face, feeling a strong tug at his core, her smile always haunted him. The same smile when… no he can't think about that! He quickly moved his gaze to the blood dripping down his wrist. He had a job to do, his Eve's orders are always absolute when there will is in them, and Mahiru truly doesn't want this girl to die. Even if she's a stranger to him. Carefully, Kuro tilted her head back and moved his wrist so that it would hover above her gaping mouth. Watching as the red liquid of his tainted blood flow, forcing it's way into the girls system and change her, his eyes were sad. The transformation didn't take log to start.

 _"Her pulse is returning…"_

Her pulse, her breathing, and her warmth. They returned with vigor, indicating that she would live, forever if she wanted. Once the cut on his wrist stopped bleeding, along with her throat, Kuro got up with her gently cradled in his arms. He passed his dazed Eve to leave the alley.

"Let's go"

"huh?..." Mahiru shook his head and watched his Servamp a few steps from leaving the alley, looking like he just came out of a massacre. "Wait Kuro! You can't go out there looking like that!" he ran after him, "what if someone sees… you… "

There was no one in sight like a ghost town, just black smoke with some blue sparks in them. It made an unsettling chill go up Mahiru's spin, not wanting to question it further he followed close behind Kuro to home.

* * *

 **Hello there wonderful readers here is my story with an OC insert! I know that I'll be mostly following the Servamp anime on the first story and some people would think it's kinda boring, but I guarantee you that my OC will be more interactive in the series and is by no means going to be a Mary Sue, I know that annoys me so I don't want to annoy you. There will be more here than the original anime as it goes more in depth into the past and I added in another antagonist to spice things up along with another character. Welp I hope you like it! Don't forget to follow, fav and comment that's the life blood of this story!~**

 **Warning! Slow Updates!**


	3. Chapter 2: Subclass

**Chapter 2: Subclass**

 **(Dream)**

 _A black haired girl slipped in the abandoned house through the boarded window. She hugged her jacked close to her as she took in the broken furniture and strange metal object scattered around her. For a moment she could of sworn that she saw a dark aura flicker on the metal. Droplets of dark liquid led to something covered by a large dirty cloth. She followed and on closer look, her blue eyes narrowed._

" _blood…" she gasped._

 _She had no time to think as a weak meow brought her attention to what's under the cloth._

 **(Real World)**

The girl got up from bed with a gasp, clutching her chest. Numbness overcame her and wondered if she was dead. She pinched her cheek and yelped.

"Nope I'm alive. Maybe it was a dream" she told herself, her hand lightly touching her neck, "but it felt so real."

"huh, this isn't my room" she said looking around the unfamiliar bedroom and blue bedding.

A soft meow and pawing at her right arm brought her attention to the small black furred creature beside her. Surprised she brought the cat to her lap and pet one of the fluffy ears. The touch earned a content purr. Her eyes trailing the familiar form intensely.

"Aka?" she gave an almost watery smile. There's no mistaking it, his red eyes and unique tail; it was her cat. When he meowed in response, she immediately hugged him to her chest. Tears slipped from her eyes she whispered his name, not believing that he's with her again; the connection was back, but stronger this time.

Something soft and furry brushed away her tears, she looked to see that Aka used his tail with a look that said 'I don't like to see you cry'. A small laugh escapes her lips as she wipes away her tears. "I'm just happy to see you again Aka," her fingers brushed against the cool metal of the bell hanging from his collar, "I'm also glad that someone's been taking care of you."

A sudden knock at the door made the girl turn to see a boy that looks to be a few years younger than her, holding a tray full of food walk in. He placed it on the night stand.

"Good to see your awake… I was worried" he smiled brightly before turning his gaze to the cat. "I see you met Kuro, by the way my name is Shirota, Mahiru"

"Maotsuki, Miyumi" she said, shaking his hand. "How did I get here?" she asked bluntly, getting to the point. Mahiru's hand tensed.

"W-well… you see…" he was scratching the back of his neck nervously as his eyes darted to the cat like he held the answer (which he did). Ak-Kuro Looked away, earning an irritated twitch from the boy, Miyumi raised a brow.

"um… we'll explain in the living room, for now you should eat," Mahiru said to the best of his ability. Kuro reluctantly jumped out of her arms and trailed behind him to the living room. For a brief moment She saw guilt reflecting in those crimson orbs.

She cut her eyes to the steaming curry with a cup of water besides her. It smelled heavenly compared to the take out food she usually eats. Taking a spoonful, she popped it into her mouth and was right, it tasted amazing. Like flavor bursting in her mouth, Miyumi wanted to take another spoonful in, but she couldn't bring the food to her mouth or make herself to eat the rest. She sees the spoon hanging there near her face with more food, yet her hand wouldn't bring it closer. Almost like she's physically rejecting it. FoFor son reason she felt anxious.

" _Strange, I feel hungry and it tastes good, but at the same time I don't want to eat it. Maybe my appetite will come back after I talk to that boy… Mahiru was it? I need to calm my nerves first…"_

With much confused thoughts Miyumi decided to get up from bed and open the black out curtains. Moonlight flowed into the room, illuminating strands of hair along with the room. It was plain with standard furniture and some video games poking from under the bed, and a Ds on the other night stand. She tried to rack her brain around a believable reason on how she got here, but nothing. Rubbing her jacket sleeves, she headed out the door..

" _Wait when did I put on my jacket?"_ she shook her head, _"focus Yumi!"_

When she neared the end of the hall, her ears perked at quiet whispers coming from the living room.

"I thought you were going to tell her once she woke up?" she knew the voice being Mahiru's.

"Explaining is bothersome, wouldn't it be better if we don't tell her at all… there would be less panic too…" a new voice said with a lazy drawl. She leaned in closer.

"How can you say that!? She's your responsibility now that she's your…!"

"She's near by…"

Miyumi squeaked at the announcement, but quickly tried to calm herself. _"No use in staying hidden if your already found, besides I want to get Aka back"._ Holding her head high, she came out of hiding and observed the two boys who sat on the couch. Now in a better light, she can see the boy, Mahiru, she was talking to more clearly; he looked like an average fifteen or sixteen year old boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was wearing a school uniform with the sleeves and pants rolled up to his joints.

The other boy was another story; he looked to be older than Mahiru, maybe the same age as her, and had a lazy air to him. He was wearing a light blue jacket with white pants and knee high boots, his black fur trimmed hoodie adorned his pale blue hair. She could see that his messy hair shadowed his eyes, preventing her from seeing them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this boy felt familiar to her.

She wanted to ask what they were talking about since it was obviously about her, but something else caught her attention that she couldn't ignore.

"Where's Aka- I mean Kuro?"

The blue haired boy's flinch didn't go unnoticed by Miyumi. Mahiru to looked at him with expecting eyes. After waiting for nearly a minute, Miyumi's patience was running thin, waiting for him to say something. Next thing they knew, he reluctantly revealed crimson red eyes that she recognized all too well.

"Aka?…" She didn't realize that the question came from her mouth, but he nodded anyway. Mahiru's eyes was darting between the two, debating on weather or not to ask some questions.

"No! That can't be true! Aka was my cat, I would of known something like this!" she shouted in denial. Her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. She didn't want to believe that the cat that lived with her for almost a year is this boy. But this eyes looked too similar to Aka's.

"What a pain…" he sighed, before he poofing into a black cat. Miyumi yelped in surprise and gaped at the cat that suddenly appeared in the boys place. For a while they stared at each other, one more confused than the latter. Evidence of hurt and betrayal showed in her face. Anger started to flow in her veins.

"So which are you _Kuro_ , human or cat?" Miyumi asked, skeptical. Her throat feeling dry.

"I'm neither… And so are you…" Kuro answered carefully, looking away at the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Kuro sighed again and turned back to human form. He met her eyes, but this time there was no readable emotion. "I'm a servant vampire, also known as a Servamp… You see when a Servamp gives blood to… A dying human they become our subclass…"

"A few hours ago you were near death when me and Kuro found you" Mahiru finished for him, feeling a tinge of Kuro's growing anxiety.

"No that has to be a lie!" she gripped her hair frantically as she stumbled backwards towards the door, denying something that part of her knew was true. "I can't be a vampire, I wasn't dying…" she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe she wasn't human anymore! It has to be a lie! It has to be! She had to get out of there! Miyumi made a break for the exit. Suddenly feeling a grip on her wrist.

"Wait your not thinking straight. You have to cool down or…"

"Let me go you monster! You ruined my life, I should have never brought you home!" She cut him off with a glare filled with anger, hatred, and something else. Kuro's red eyes widened in shock and hurt as his grip on her slacked. Taking advantage of his current state, she yanked her arm back and ran out the door.

"Kuro! Are you ok!" Mahiru ran worriedly to his partner. The Servamp didn't respond, his eyes curtained by his bangs. His worry grew went the shadows around the room flickered and started to move. "Snap out of it Kuro!" He grabbed Kuro's shoulders, shaking him with more urgency.

"… Mahiru…" Kuro said quietly. The shadows stopped moving and Mahiru sighed in relief, glad that Kuro came back to reality. Kuro was scary there for a moment, almost like the time the Servamp first drank his blood. Within seconds of noticing that he left his guard down, Kuro went back to his aloof self.

"Are you alright Kuro."

"This is why I don't make subclasses…" he said low enough that his Eve wouldn't hear. "We should focus on finding Miyumi before she gives in to her thirst…" his tone was serious as he ran out the door with a confused Mahiru close behind.

"Wait, what do you mean by her giving into her thirst?"

"No time to explain. We have to find her quick!" seeing the still confused look on his Eve's face, " _why the hell not…?"_ Kuro sighed heavily. "By the look in Miyumi's eyes it's obvious that she's getting hungry, so when a subclass gets hungry they are susceptible to drink the blood of the human nearest to them."

" _I hope we find her before that…"_

* * *

Miyumi didn't know where she was going or where she was, all she knew was that she was getting as far away as possible from the insanity. Her thoughts became irrational since the cat who turned out to be a vampire said he turned her into one. She just wants to get away. Hold onto the belief that she's still human and pass this all of as a bad dream.

She leaned her hand on a display glass of a store to catch her breath. For some reason her stomach has started to hurt and growl hungrily, her throat felt patched as well. "Get a grip Yumi… just look around and see if I can go home from here…" she panted. Before she did just that, her eyes caught a black shadowy figure in the reflection. Out of surprise she quickly jumped back and readied to defend herself. Miyumi's eyes scanned for the assaulting figure, but it was just her. She stared in bewilderment at the light red eyes of the scratchy black image that mimics her movements. She came closer and laid her hands on the window, seeing the figure do everything she does almost made her choke. The shadowy figure in the glass was her.

"No… this can't be happening… why…" she said in anguish, placing her forehead on the cool glass while sliding down to her knees. "I can't be a vampire..."

Her world was crashing around her and she didn't know what to do as confusion took over.

* * *

Kuro became restless looking for the girl. Unfortunately Servamp's don't have the kind of bond with their subclass like they do with their Eve's that allows them to find them when necessary. So all the searching is pretty much guess work, on where she could be. He shot Mahiru's suggestions of splitting up down, even if he so much as looked like he was going to bring it up. As much as he wants to find Miyumi quickly, he couldn't risk his Eve being alone with her when she's in thirst. He's afraid that Miyumi might attack Mahiru and drain his blood.

" _ **Again your falling… silly kitty never learns~"**_ the voice of his demon tang in his head, Kuro suppressed a growl.

" _I don't care"_

" _ **Your going to be hurt in the end, you know that right?"**_ it's voice became more serious.

" _I know…"_ at that the demon was silent. Not questioning any further, yet disapproval was heavy in the silence.

"Kuro look!" Mahiru called, directing his attention to the broken display window of a store with a tattered jacket not too far from it. Miyumi must have been here and it's obvious that she was already giving into her thirst. The sound of a scream was almost overtaken by police sirens, Kuro was able to hear it and knew his subclass was the cause. He grabbed the evidence and Mahiru's wrist, before going off to the scream in an inhumane speed.

* * *

Miyumi stumbled unsteadily into a deserted park, her eyes were becoming duller and duller by the second, and was greatly exhausted mentally. The proof that she was a vampire and the blood on her shirt confirmed the memories of how she almost died at the hands of some stranger. Eventually her legs gave out and the subclass feel to her knees, hunger was taking over her mind and fangs poked out of her bottom lip.

An unsuspecting gangly man approached her from behind and was about to mug the unstable vampire. His footsteps were enough to make any rational thought she had left crumble. Within seconds Miyumi had her unfortunate victim pinned to the ground of the park, using inhumane strength to crush his wind pipe, but not enough to kill him. The man panicked and screamed when he saw the monstrous look in her hungry narrowed, glowing red eyes. Fangs ached to break into flesh and drink, she leaned in to bite. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from her pray.

"Miyumi this isn't you! Get a hold of yourself!" she heard someone call out to her but it was pointless. Breaking free from the arms that restrained her, went to strike the owner of the voice. Her fangs sank into something soft.

"Kuro!" another voice yelled out.

Blood entered her mouth. Foul tasting blood. it was enough to snap her out of her rage. Sputtering and coughing, Miyumi jumped away, her vision clearing. She fell on her back, staring in horror at what she did. Kuro's neck had a large bite wound that looked like he was attacked by an animal, quickly mending itself in a blink of an eye.

Once seeing that the shock has successfully snapped her out of her rage, the Servamp made his way to the cowering man, not showing the slightest hint of pain. Mahiru cautiously went to her with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Glade to see your back to normal."

She nodded numbly as she sat up. Miyumi noticed a chain connecting Mahiru's wrist to Kuro's neck, but didn't ask about it. They both watched Kuro look into the man's eyes a he passed out.

Kuro returned to them, with his usual lazy self as the chain connecting him to his Eve vanished. "I erased that guys memory…" he mumbled, answering Mahiru's silent question and offered a hand to Miyumi.

"Why?…" she sounded so lost that it almost made his heart clench. Kuro huffed in annoyance as he went to take her wrist and pull her up, earning a surprised yell come from the girl.

"Idiot… why let you do something that you'll regret later… that would be troublesome…" he said with a neutral expression but his voice was soft. "This is your life now and you have to accept that."

Miyumi looked at him a bit miffed that she was manhandled but the words sank in. "Even after what I told earlier, you would still help me?" she looked down in shame.

"If had a dollar for every time you said something without thinking I would have had bought enough ramen to last me two centuries," Kuro yawned loudly an began to walk to the direction of Mahiru's apartment, "Which reminds me, is there any ramen left?...

"No way I'm letting you eat this late at night Kuro! Are you even listening!? Kuro!" Mahiru ran after him.

"So loud… and mean" he whined, hands over his fragile ears.

Miyumi watched the ordeal with a small smile on her face, happy that Kuro forgave her and they would be willing to help her. _"Well this is my life now"_ the subclass thought to herself and followed the boys.

* * *

Unknown to them a figure watched from a tall buildings, smiling wickedly at the group and the black fog that kept the hypnotized police away from the park.

"hmm _…_ Faze one complete," his gaze focused on the eldest Servamp. "Soon Sleepy Ash, soon I'll finish what I started so long ago."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and it'll start following the anime from here with some extra scenes added here and there. What do you think about the antagonist, for now he'll be a minor threat but later his evil intentions will be revealed along with what he has in store for the Servamps. I'm also going to get Kuro's demon more in on the plot since it'll be more focused on later in the story as well as Kuro's past with Miyumi. Keep reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and REVIEW!  Till next time! **

**Next time- Chapter 3: _New Weapon_**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Lust Pair

Miyumi woke up in the unfamiliar bedroom that she learned belonged to Kuro last night. She sat up and looked around the same darkened room, Except for the suitcase laying in the corner and the black cat sleeping on the pillow, the girl smiled fondly at him as she remembered how Kuro snuck into the room and tried to comfort her.

 **(flashback)**

Miyumi was blankly staring at the floor as the moonlight highlighted some blue strands in her black hair, fisting the long sleeves of the shirt she was loaned to replace her bloodied one. She tried to sleep but couldn't, so instead opted to find patterns on the floor wood, she was at it for a while. Then a sudden repetitive banging on the window brought her attention to the small black cat that had his paws on the glass and looked like he was struggling to not fall from the ledge.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed idiot!?" she hissed worriedly, rushing to open the window.

"can't exactly die…" Miyumi heard him mumble as she hurriedly picked him up, almost dropping him from the unexpected weight.

"Why are you so heavy, you need a diet!"

"Do not… Mind helping me bring this up…" sounding more exhausted than he actually is. Miyumi looked over to his long tail wrapped around a suspiciously familiar suitcase. She grabbed the handle and pulled it into the room, skepticism written on her face. Kuro sighed in relief at the burden taken off his tail.

"You didn't drag my suit case all the way from my house to here as a cat, did you?" she asked the dozing cat in her arm, bringing the heavy bag inside.

"No… Just when I was climbing up hear…" he yawned.

"Couldn't you just of been human the whole time"

"…Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all…"

"And a cat bring carrying up a suitcase isn't?"

"…meow…"

She hung her head in defeat, as she sat the luggage down in the corner. "All right, why are you doing this"

"…To help… You…" he whispered tiredly before falling asleep. Miyumi gave him a hopeless look and weighed her options on what to do with the vampire cat, she considered leaving him on the living room couch now that she knew he was not _normal_ , but the vulnerable look on his little face destroyed all thought of leaving him. The girl doesn't know why but she felt the need to protect him grow, she couldn't leave him alone on some cold couch after all the trouble he's gone through for her, her conscious would nag her for it. With her mind made up, Miyumi laid on the bed and placed Kuro on the pillow besides her, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Thank you Kuro," Miyumi murmured felling lolled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing.

 **(end flashback)**

" _He hasn't changed"_ she thought and went to flick his button nose. As expected, the cat sneezed cutely and opened his eyes. She laughed at his irritated stare.

"Cat abuser…" Kuro chided, his paw rubbing his sensitive nose.

"Can't help it"

There was a flash of a smile on his face before returning to boredom. ears twitching as he raised his nose to the air. "Mahiru's cooking breakfast… I'll leave you to get changed" he announced, heading for the door, but stopped in front of it, staring at the knob. He turned to her with expecting eyes. Getting the message Miyumi, shook her head and opened the door to the lazy vampire, muttering something along the lines of 'same old lazy cat'. She closed the door behind him once out.

Kuro made his way to the kitchen and slouched on the dinner table, in human form. Mahiru came over with three plates balanced on his arms, and placed them on the table. "What were you doing Last night?" the brunet asked, taking the seat besides the vampire.

"Thought you were asleep…"

"I found the balcony door open which you didn't bother to close after you came back," he nagged and nodded towards the slightly open door that he left ajar for the Servamp to return.

"huh… I went to get Yumi's things from her apartment so she would be more comfortable," he mumbled, poking the bacon and eggs with a fork.

" _He went to Miyumi's apartment… "_ Something clicked in Mahiru's head, " _idiot! How come you didn't figure it out before! It was so simple, Kuro obviously must have known her before! Especially after last night"_

He was wanted to ask Kuro about it, but saw that he was already slowly nibbling on the toast making the Eve sigh in relent. In the past week he's known the Servamp, Mahiru already learned his quirks and knew that Kuro won't answer when eating. The Eve is still not sure if he does this because he's plain lazy or to avoid conversation. At least he knew he'd be bringing this up sooner or later, he sighed and joined Kuro.

Soon after, Miyumi came out of hiding, wearing a short sleeved royal blue shirt that had the bottom front cut higher than the back and jeans. Light red eyes stared at the food wearily before she plopped down on the seat across from Kuro. Looking at her food with a sad disinterested, then turned her gaze to Kuro. The subclass was slightly stunned that he was eating with out hesitation, Kuro noticed her stare and looked at her, taking the bread out of his mouth.

"Your hesitating?" he stated with slight concern, rubbing his neck. The part she bit, if she remembers correctly. Mahiru looked at her concerned.

"I'm not hungry," Miyumi braised, but her growling stomach said otherwise. A light blush crept up her cheeks.

"Sure your not…" her eye twitched at the sound of his sarcasm. She wants to eat, but feels no interest in food, instead she feels thirsty like last night only not as strong. Most of all she wants to know what's going on. A part of her trembled at the memory of her wanting to rip someone's throat out for their blood.

"Ok I want to know what happened to me last night? What I am and what you are?" she asked in a stark voice, pointing at both of them, then to Kuro.

"…Huh… I already explained yesterday that you're my subclass…" he sighed heavily and placed his head on his arms, "subclass's serve the Servamp that created them, but… Ordering someone around is exhausting so you can pretty much do whatever you want…" he emphasized by yawning.

" _Is he just that plain lazy?"_ she thought. "…good to know… But that still doesn't tell me What a Servamps is?"

Kuro took a bit from his bacon and gave his Eve a sideways glance. Mahiru bit back a retort. Honestly every time the subject comes up Kuro always avoids it.

"I don't know much about Servamps since I became an Eve about a week ago. Basically from what I know a Servamp can only drink the blood of the Eve they have a contract with and only follow their orders. There's seven of them, derived from the sins," Mahiru answered for the Servamp since he was taking so long. "As you can tell I ended up with the Servamp of Sloth." He sighed begrudgingly.

"Wouldn't have to if some idiot hadn't decided to say my name right when I told him not too…"

"If you haven't trashed my house-!"

"Anymore questions…" Kuro turned to her, not wanting to deal with that headache at the moment. Mahiru glared at him but proceeded the argument no further.

Miyumi stared at her food a bit longer. Images of her trying to attack someone surged her mind, she wanted to cringe at the thought that it might happen again. Subdued she asked, "how come I stopped going berserk yesterday."

Kuro scratched his cheek as he mauled over a decent answer. "Well that… must be because you drank my blood and it shocked you back into reality… subclasses can't drink a Servamp's blood so I can imagine it tasted bad for you?..." Kuro smirked a bit at the sight of Miyumi sticking out her tongue with a look of utter disgust, even Mahiru chuckled at it. "You'll be fine for today though…"

"So how does this subclass thing work Kuro?" Mahiru piped in, taking advantage of his Servamps giving mood to satisfy his curiosity.

"it's complicated since I don't have much experience… with having subclass's… what I knew from the others is that usually the Servamp has to… In a way take responsibility for them until they can… Take care of themselves."

Answering that question was a bad idea. The Servamp held back a shiver as both Eve and subclass stared at him with intense, expectant eyes hungrily wanting to know more. He sweatdropped, not knowing how to get out of it. Kuro had to change the subject. His red eyes narrowed to the uneaten food. "Food is another source of energy, so the more food you eat, the less blood you'll need…"

That did the trick! It wasn't a complete lie since vampires do eat human food too, just that it doesn't give as much energy as blood does. Luckily that was all Miyumi needed to hear to get her eating, practically shoving food into her mouth. Kuro sighed in relief that his interrogation was over, he caught Mahiru's glare, but acted like he didn't notice.

"Miyumi-san don't forget to chew! At this rate your going to choke!"

"She won't die from it…"

"Not helping Kuro!"

 **Hack hack**

* * *

"You sure she'll be alright on her own Kuro?" Mahiru asked the exhausted cat on his shoulder, "…Kuro are you listening?"

"Pipe down… man your loud… first Miyumi blowing my ears out with her ranting and now I have to deal with you…" Kuro said quietly, rubbing his sensitive ears, "what a pain…"

After they ate their breakfast Mahiru decided to go to Misono's house to try and possibly fail to summon his lead again. Of course Kuro had to come along with his Eve because of distance limits, which they explained to Miyumi. The girl tried to come along with them but Kuro stubbornly wouldn't let her, resulting in a lot of screaming on Miyumi's end. But eventually after a series of blood, sweat and tears the Servamp convinced her to stay.

"It surprises me that Miyumi-san seems like a really nice girl but has the temper of a feral animal…" he shivered slightly at the memory of said girl shaking Kuro mercilessly while yelling their ears off.

"Her innocent face can fool about anyone… even beat up gangs…" Kuro whispered with slight fondness.

"She fought gangs!" Kuro winced and used his tail to smack Mahiru's head. "Ow… sorry, but… was she really like that?"

"Yeah… because of that she made a name for herself… and if they messed with her cat all hell would break loose..." he said with a small smile.

"Sounds to me that she really cares about you." Mahiru smiled as his hand went to scratch Kuro behind the ear. He tensed slightly of the sudden kind gesture, but relaxed quickly, hoping it went unnoticed. The Eve felt the slight tenseness and frowned. "Look Kuro I'm sorry I forced you to make her a vampire. I don't even know how I did it."

"It's alright Mahiru... You had good intentions when doing it…" the cat closed his eyes and sighed quietly, "…I… don't mind…"

The Servamp really didn't want Miyumi to die either, but he didn't want the girl who took care of him for a year to become a monster like him. Death is a better option than living forever. Yet he couldn't help the creeping warmth growing in his long dead heart at the thought of having her by his side and not reject him, having an Eve that wouldn't want to control him. Maybe after this war is over things would get better. Maybe…

" **Don't get ahead of yourself~ hope makes the heart grow colder when disappointment comes~"** his demon chided, **"it's only a matter of time** _ **Kuro"**_

Like that the warmth poured out of the small body leaving a feeling of a cat being left out in the rain on a cold night. _"I didn't ask you…"_ Kuro thought icily, suppressing a shiver.

" **All good things come to an end~ remember that** _ **K-u-ro~"**_

He didn't answer the demon's fading voice as it returned to the depths of his mind like it always did after giving him a reality check. Always reminding him that he can't afford to let his guard down. So Kuro settled himself comfortably on his Eve's shoulder and let the still warm hand pet him to sleep. He should at least enjoy the small pleasures of life before it goes to hell. He wished that for once life wouldn't be cruel.

* * *

"Ah! I'm so bored!"

Miyumi groaned, face flat on the bed. Anger still hot in her veins for being left alone, practically prisoner in the simple apartment. She hated being some were for too long, usually at this point she would be out there looking for a job and get fired later for whatever reason or be messing with the street thugs who disrespect others weaker than them. Well what she mostly did between her routine would be looking for Aka in every shady place she could find praying that she wouldn't find the little black cat hurt somewhere.

"Damnit! I don't care that I'm a Subclass and have to do what _he says"_ she humphed, crawling off the bed and to her suitcase, "I'm sure as hell not going to let a little sun stop me from following them, just need something to cover myself and I'm good to go."

Within minutes Miyumi was out the door with a gray hoodie over her casual attire, obscuring her face from the sun. She walked under its rays triumphantly. _"Take that Kuro! Told you I can handle myself!"_ shegrinned _"now how do I get to Mahiru's friends house from here. What's his name?... Minako, Mono, Misomo…?"_

She rested her chin on her exposed fist without thought as she tried to recall the boys name, she knew he was rich so that's something that could be useful.

"hopefully if I wonder around long enough I might just bump into a mansion." Only to sweat drop at her own attempt at a plan, the shrugged. "or get completely lost whichever comes first…"

Not the best plan, but throwing caution to the wind Miyumi went with it and walked aimlessly.

Not once did she notice that her hand was starting to burn.

* * *

"Now I call on the power of Sloth! Awaken my lead!" Mahiru screamed another ridiculous catchphrase at the top of his lungs in anticipation for his lead to finally appear before him. As always earning laughs, from Lily, and another exasperated lecture from Misono. Dammit this was the thousandth try! He has been at it since 3pm, now it's 7pm.

"Kuro is there any way to summon my lead?! It's been a week now!" the Eve turned to the sleeping cat on the long table.

"'The power of Sloth'…really? This isn't an anime Mahiru..." was the lazy response he got as a crimson orb peeked from the closed lids.

"that's not helpful at all Kuro!" he glared halfheartedly.

The Servamps voice was deadpan but it couldn't fool Mahiru from seeing that his partner was mentally laughing his head off from that one visible eye. Kuro never was the type to openly express himself and liked to stay more reserved and quiet. It made Mahiru a bit happy that Kuro is at least enjoying himself even if it's at the expense of his own humility. Kuro has seemed on edge since yesterday, like he's expecting something unpleasant to happen.

" _A Servamp has to follow their Master's orders… no matter how bothersome… if this is what you wish… then so be it…"_

Those words played painfully in his head. He remembered that yesterday he did manage to control Kuro, he didn't know how, but he knew that Kuro didn't willingly turn that woman into his subclass. It felt wrong for Mahiru to force anyone to do something they didn't want to, he didn't want that, he wanted Kuro to be his partner, not his slave.

"Mahiru your wrist is glowing."

His brown eyes immediately shot to his wrist when Lily pointed it out. Sure enough the tattoo that resembled Kuro's tail glowed blue for a half second before returning to black. He felt something at the moment, almost like a connection with Kuro. _"It happened again."_

"Well Shirota it looks like-"

 **Bang**

Startled the group turn to the ajar door, then to the platinum black haired girl sprawled comically on the floor.

"Hehe… Bad timing…" she laughed nervously, scrambling to her feet with her left hand.

"What's the meaning of this! Are you one of Tsubaki's subclass?! How did you get in here?!" Misono demanded, pointing at her. Mahiru opened his mouth to explain, but Miyumi chose to answer before him. Much to his dismay.

"Don't know what your taking about, but I climbed over your fancy gates under the cover of night while the guard was snoozing at the hood of a limo. You really should get better security." She snickered.

Misono's cowlick twitched in annoyance from Miyumi's response and was about to order Lily to apprehend her when Kuro intervened.

"She's my subclass" the heir turned to the black cat with disbelief in his eyes. It wasn't a surprise for Sleepy Ash that Lily would of told his Eve all kinds of things.

"I find that hard to believe Sloth boy." Misono crossed his arms, his anger subsiding as he thought of dealing with Dodo later.

Sighing Kuro nonchalantly hopped off the table and leisurely padded passed Misono. "She's mine…" Kuro repeated as he stopped in front of her, and sighed again like a disappointed parent. "What a pain… I thought I told you to wait for us, Miyumi?… Huh…" the black cat drawled.

"Yeah Miyumi-san, it's dangerous to be out there! What if you got hurt?!" Mahiru berated, worriedly.

"Shut up, both of you! I can take care of myself and don't need to be taken care of!?" she huffed. Miyumi never depended on others and she isn't starting now, she spent hours searching for this place without help or directions and she learned the hard way on staying in the shady areas. They think that she waited till night to go to Misomo's and she wants to keep it that way. She glared mostly to the cat at her feet who's eyes never left the hand still tucked in her pocket. She wanted to tell Kuro to go away, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"tehe. I never thought I'd see the day that Kuro would sire a subclass, my what a predicament." A seductive voice cut in, Miyumi strained her neck to see the butterfly hovering above them. Finding a familiar presence behind her, Miyumi's light red eyes went to the now human Kuro at her back. When did he change form?

There was a poof sound and yells, mostly from Misako, drawing her attention back to a sight she wished could be unseen. In front of her was a feminine looking blond man in all his naked glory. Cloths were scattered on the ground.

"Kyaaaaa!" red faced, Miyumi let out a girly scream as she hurried to hid behind Kuro to protect her from the sight. "The hell! why is he naked!" she raved. If the man wasn't naked now, she would of drop kicked him to oblivion. She felt an unsurprised exhale from the blue fabric she's fisting with her left hand.

"Lily! How many times should I tell you?! DON'T STRIP!" Misono ranted, there was the satisfying sound of an object hitting hopefully the perverts head, a book maybe.

Miyumi peeked over Kuro's shoulder, grateful that the man at least had some pants on and sporting a large bump on his head, yet he was smiling like an idiot. Kuro knew this would happen, she felt it in her bones and couldn't hold back the scolding scowl as he walked to the long table. Kuro acknowledged it.

"We all have to see a naked Lily sooner or later, might as well get it over with now," Kuro sat down and closed his eyes like it was an inevitable outcome. "This isn't the last time he will pull a stunt like this…"

"I'll never get used to it." Mahiru groaned, having seen the Servamp of Lust attempt it more than once.

"At least you didn't have to grow up with this stripping pervert!" Misono quipped in a high and mighty voice as he introduced himself to Miyumi, "I'm Misono Alicein, the Eve of the Servamp of Lust, Snow Lily. He's served my family for generations."

"You flatter me Misono," Lily laughed softly as he put on his last article of clothing. He gave Miyumi a polite smile, "you my call my Lily if you'd like?"

Miyumi hissed at him, but nodded anyway. She may not like the Servamp's habit, but she can feel that he isn't a bad person. taking seat besides Kuro on the long table, she settled to watch Mahiru's multiple attempts at summoning his lead for the rest of the night.

Kuro briefly watched Mahiru try again and again to get his lead to work, even reluctantly explaining to Miyumi what a lead is and how it differs from Eve to Eve. She laughed when he told her that Mahiru's is a broom and that he attacked the Servamp with one when they met. Every once in a while when his subclass wasn't paying attention, Kuro stole worried glances to her pocketed hand, somehow knowing why she's hiding it, but didn't want to bring it up here. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it Lily?"

"Mind if we chat for a bit brother?" Lily offered a knowing smile, still resting his hand in the bluenette's shoulder as his free hand waved towards the door.

Kuro nodded and gave Miyumi a look. "Would you stay if I asked?..." he inquired a bit exasperated at the girls rebellious nature as he was getting up from the table.

"Sure" the subclass leaned on her left hand and watched Mahiru. She has to admit that despite the multiple failures, the kid did have boundless determination. That's an admirable trait in her standards. "Just don't take too long, there's only so much of this I could take."

"Alright…" Kuro began to follow Lily, but not before stopping short and stare back to her with a smirk in his eyes. "If you ever get too bored then start complaining, it usually works with Mahiru."

"Kuro don't give her ideas," Mahiru nagged, but didn't miss the mutual mischievous look between the two. He cringed. Great, just what he needed: two pain in the asses. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

After finally getting home at about 9pm, Miyumi dropped onto the bed and forgetting about her hand, a burning sensation burst painfully in her hand, making her wince and take out her right hand from her pocket. She checked if the door was closed, frowning light red eyes examined her hand closely with a grimace. It looked like a second degree burn, being all red and blistered. It's a good thing she noticed or else the pain might be too unbearable.

In her musing, Miyumi didn't notice the quiet door open. A red bag was suddenly thrown onto the bed, starling the subclass as she feebly tried to hide her weakened hand. She glared at bluenette who was leaning on the closed door.

"Now do you see why I told you not to go outside…" he spoke before she could open her mouth to protest, showing controlled concern. Miyumi fisted her good hand, not looking at him. "I know that before you never listened to others… but you might of died from exposer to the sun today-"

"But I didn't! I can take of my self! You should know that better than anyone!" she gritted, putting on a strong front. "Besides I didn't fell my hand burning until after two hours of running around the city."

Kuro's red orbs widened slightly. "So you didn't feel anything for that long?"

Miyumi nodded, still not looking at him, feeling the bed did from the extra weight she wanted to tell him to leave.

"you know… That's more than a normal subclass can take," the Servamp explained, gently taking the injured hand into his own, "I know that your not weak Miyumi and that you can handle yourself…"

Mesmerized by the lack of scold or sarcasm in his voice, Miyumi allowed Kuro to hold her wrist as he took some gauze out of his jacket. She bit her lip in regret for jumping to conclusions. Kuro's touch was soft and warm as his hands worked to bandage Her with expertise.

"I knew you long enough to know how you could be… but all I'm asking is that you would please be careful… and consider my Warnings…" his words were quite and full of genuine worry as he wrapped the last digit and secured the bandage.

"So about the Servamp we met today, is he really your brother?"

"Yeah" he sighed. "he's the youngest of the seven…"

"your joking right?" The subclass gaped in disbelief, "he looks like in his late 30s… if that's the youngest then who's the oldest?"

"Your looking at him… Servamps were created years apart from each other so our ages don't contradict each other…" Kuro's eyes wandered to the red bag thoughtfully. "Lily gave me a blood bag for you and said that you could go to him anytime if you want more… you could drink the blood tomorrow if you'd like, but don't forget to drink it…"

"Where are you going?"

"Bed…" he yawned, already stalking to the door "there's a nice fluffy cat bed waiting for me… In Mahiru's room…"

"Uh? Night Kuro."

"Night…" Miyumi held a laugh seeing Kuro almost dead on his feet as he closed the door behind him.

Nodding almost disappointed, Miyumi took the bag and placed it on the night stand then plopped down on the bed. The pillows still smelled like the previous owner, for some reason that made a smile tug at her lips while she thought about the Aka she knew and the man she came to know now. They're both not that different, Kuro is still as kind and considerate as Aka was. Always in those red orbs was consideration. The woman closed her eyes and drifted to another one of her weird dreams.

Transforming into cat form, Kuro entered Mahiru's room and proceeded to curl up in the bed at the foot of the sleeping teen's.

" _So my subclasses are resistant to the sun… not like Tsubaki's but still can last longer if she isn't exposed for too long…"_ Kuro stared at his paws bitterly, _"is it possible that…?"_

" **It is a possibility~"**

Those thoughts kept him occupied in his dreams.

* * *

 ** _(somewhere at night)_**

" _It hurts… Have to keep moving… it hurts, I have to get there or_ _ **he**_ _will get mad…"_

Those were the thoughts of the pained white haired girl as she stumbled out of an alleyway. Her breath hitched at every movement and her ankles felt like they're shackled to boulders. Slowly she crossed the street and leaned heavily on the next building, whimpering at the light gray painted brick poked at the gash in her right arm. Her silver and red swirled eyed glanced around her to see if she's where _he_ wanted her to be. The area was full of closed shops, no one in sight. There's no doubt that it would be beautiful and festive during the day and have pretty lights illuminating the nights before the clock strikes twelve. She allowed herself a small sad smile. Will she ever experience something like that.

" _I'm in the right place… Now I have to get there… Before I forget… Everything…"_

Biting her lip, the girl took a few more steps, leaving bloody foot prints in her path and the building she's leaning on being painted red. Her pale blood stained right hand clutched the deep wound in her throat that was cascading life sustaining liquid.

" _So close… It hurts… Wait… Where am I going again?... Why does it hurt?..."_

As if her strings were cut, the weight of her body was too much to bare. She fell like a discarded doll. Shuddering the girl cradled the tender wound on her neck as her eyes dulled and we're starting to change color. It was like a thick fog was spread over her mind. Why was she bleeding? Why isn't she scared? She knows that she's dying so why? She just felt tired. Curling in on herself a bit more she let her eyes drift closed.

" _It hurts… what is my name again?... Do I have a name?"_

Warm hands were touching her, prodding her out of her haze. There were voices, one was sounding young while the other more baritone, she couldn't make out what they were saying, the ringing wouldn't allow it. How long has she been asleep? Lids opening to slits, everything was a blur, the only thing she could make out were bright blue eyes full of worry as fingers touched her numb cheek, brushing some of her short hair back in place. The eyes widened, the person turned to someone she couldn't see, lips moving to say something she couldn't comprehend, another voice and a nod.

"You'll be alright." Was the only thing she understood from her savior.

Gentle, strong arms slipped under her knees and back, lifting her. She whimpered at the pain, blue apologetic eyes looked down at her. It hurt to be moved, but the warmth overcame it. Her eyes slipping shut again, some haze was clearing, only that she still couldn't remember a thing. Just one memory stood out to her, she didn't know why that particular one felt painful, but she couldn't help but cling to it desperately Wanting to know who she is.

"You are a failure *****, you wild have been better off dead."

" _That's my name… Iz-…"_

It's on the tip of her tongue, she could almost taste it and the bitterness that comes with it.

" _Iz-"_

" _Iz-"_

She was placed on something soft, silky, and comforting. A large container.

" _Iza-"_

A soft clack and it became dark, a lid.

" _Izaya… Is that who I am?"_

* * *

 **Please don't let the name mislead you because I chose it of the meaning, not because I've been watching Durarara and my favorite character happens to have that name... This chapter has really been giving me a hard time because there were soooooo many things I've been wanting to write here and even add in one of Miyumi's dreams but then I had to erase it since it was long enough as it is and I felt that I had to publish it now before I feel like tearing it apart and putting it back together again.**

 **Enough of my rambling, so do you like the new mysterious character I added in and we've found out that Miyumi is resistant to the sun, but for 2 hours if exposed. Next chapter will start following the Servamp story line but different from the original, and don't worry for all you Mary Sue traumatized readers, Miyumi will not, it repeat, will not be one. She will develop as a character and learn along with Mahiru about the new world they're in.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment I would appreciate that! Till next time! ⁼̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́**


End file.
